Fish
The Fish & Fish store sells pet aquarium fish in the Pet series. It is opened by Hiroki and Tsukasa when they desire to earn an honest living for themselves. History It was formed out of a desire for Hiroki to lead a reputable life with Tsukasa, rather than carry out jobs for the Company. Appearance The exterior of the building is largely cream colored and has a magenta colored, valance awning. The base and drop on the sides is level to the top of the windows, and features a high wave frill with four semi circles each on the sides. The large words "Fish & Fish" is written in the center. The large store front windows enable the fish aquariums within to be viewed, and are covered with posters in areas. On a second floor above there are three windows with a half metallic window guard. There are metal security shutters that are used during closing times. On the left of the store is an alley to the side entrance, where a large white fan is situated on the exterior side wall. The front glass door allow for access to the interior where rows of fish filled aquariums fill the store in addition to informative booklets on shelves. There are also blinds for the windows. Story Hiroki and Tsukasa marvel at their new store on its opening day. Within, Katsuragi joins them having been the one to pay for everything and so Tsukasa volunteers himself for the jobs to pay it off so that Hiroki does not have to. As Hiroki sweeps outside, Hitomi and her friend observe the fish, specifically the guppies available for ten yen. The store business practice has guppies available for cheap so that people buy them on impulse since they act as cheap bait to get people to buy tanks, as explained by Hiroki. With people then likely to want more expensive fish, and with Hitomi saying she would like two guppies, but already possesses a tank, Hiroki right away offers one of the more expensive fish, namely an orange arowana available for 300,000 yen. The store has Ucchi visit, but Hiroki says he is not selling any of the fish to him since he said he will feed them to his turtle. The aquariums are able to be lighted up, done in the evening when Hiroki sees that Tsukasa has returned. visits the shop]] He helps Hiroki understand how the cash register works which is located near the back of the store.Pet Anime, Episode 3: Jobs The side street the store is located on is viewed when Hitomi and her friend find that that shop is closed. Satoru visits and gains access using the side door through the side alley. A black butterfly that was in Hayashi's Peak was seen by Hiroki. Unknown to Hiroki, the Fish & Fish store is monitored by a lookout in the Pizza Hut opposite. Then, he and Satoru were unaware that Ron and Jin were observing their actions, with Meiling nearby as well.Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi Images Episode 3 - First customer.png|The first customer, of sorts Ep 3 - Hitomi.png|Hitomi seeing a fish tank Episode 3 - Arowana.png|The arowana fish available Ep 3 - Tsukasa and Hiroki.png|Helping with the cash register References